


PG-Rated Arcana Drabbles From Tumblr

by ArcanaStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaStories/pseuds/ArcanaStories
Summary: Here I'll be posting any PG sort of stories that I write for The Arcana Game. You'll find such delights as Julian going shopping with Asra, among other things. As I add more chapters, more pairing and content tags will be added. If you'd like to make a request, head over to myAsk or Request Boxon Tumblr.Note: Unless otherwise specified, any requests will involve a gender-neutral MC.





	1. Julian x Asra: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> ___  
> Tumblr Request this is based on: “ cute Asra/Julian?? doesn’t have to be nsfw, your choice :) ”

Julian wrapped his arm around Asra’s waist as they wandered through the market. He was just enjoying time with his lover, and wasn’t really interested in buying anything for himself.

He had enough thigh-high boots for now, after all.

Asra’s eyes lit up when he saw a small clothing shop and he pointed to it excitedly, “I want to get some stuff from there, Ilya!”

Julian nodded and let Asra lead the way over to the shop. He let his lover go frolic through the shop as he took a seat on a bench. There were… so many colors. 

Wait. Was that tunic in a plaid pattern with pastel purples, pinks, and blues?

Ugh. Definitely not his style. Although he had to admit that such clothes looked damn good on Asra somehow.

He sighed and settled in to wait, watching as Asra moved leisurely about, testing the feel of fabrics and holding them up to himself to guess the fit.

After a little while, Asra bounced back over and pushed a pile of fabric into Julian’s arms.

Julian blinked and lifted the fabric up, frowning when he saw that the rainbow, leopard-printed monstrosity was far too big for Asra to wear.

He arched an eyebrow at Asra, “You’d put this on and I’d never be able to find you in all the cloth.”

Asra paused, a quizzical expression on his face, and then burst out laughing, “No! No Ilya. I want you to try that on.”

Julian gave Asra a startled look and quickly shook his head, “No. Just… no.”

Asra pouted at Julian in response, “Please?”

“Asra,” Julian protested, “you and I have very different styles. What looks amazing on you would look terrible on me.”

“I think you would look absolutely beautiful,” Asra said, looking up at Julian with wide eyes. “We could match!”

Julian felt his resolve crumbling under that hopeful gaze. He tried to scrape it back together as much as he could and replied, “I… Asra… I think we should celebrate our differences…”

Asra’s hopeful look washed away, replaced with defeat as his shoulders slumped he took the shirt back, “Alright. I’ll put it back.”

Julian swallowed and snatched the shirt back before he could stop himself, “I… Fine. But I’m only wearing it around the shop, alright?”

Asra let out a squeal of delight and leapt into Julian’s arms, wrapping his arms around Julian’s neck and peppering his face with kisses.

Julian wrapped his arms around Asra and let himself enjoy the treatment, sighing softly.

Later that day, he found himself walking home with Asra, clad in the rainbow monstrosity.

However, as he looked down and saw Asra’s hand in his, and the contented, warm expression on Asra’s face, he had to admit that it was worth it.


	2. Asra x MC: Pygmy Marmosets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MC and Asra go shopping in the marketplace and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on Tumblr at [Arcana Stories](https://arcanastories.tumblr.com/). There, I take requests for fics (anything from G-rated to Explicit) in my Ask Box and can interact with people better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> __  
> Based On This Tumblr Request: “ I know this might seem odd/specific… but I was wondering if you could write fluffy Asra x a MC that’s going blind? If you are willing to put a specifc mc name, it’s Kyrahn, otherwise w/o specific name is fine”

Kyrahn made his way through the crowded marketplace, following close behind Asra. He followed the brilliant, telltale colors of his lover’s signature style.

He smiled a bit when he heard Asra start talking to the bread guy, enjoying their friendly banter. He loved listening to Asra tease and joke around with people. It was cute.

And cute suited his fluffy-haired companion.

Kyrahn jumped when something clattered loudly behind him, instinctively spinning around to look. Some sort of small unknown creature scurried out of a berry cart, making off with a strawberry.

The cart owner fussed at the animal, which made a squawking noise at the cart owner before scurrying off.

Kyrahn blinked a bit, making his way after the fuzzy creature. It didn’t take him long to find it hunkered down in an alley, perched on a barrel as it happily bit into its fruit.

“Hey,” Kyrahn said softly, “How are you?”

The creature looked up at him in response, but Kyrahn couldn’t quite make out what kind of animal it was. It was clearly a mammal, but he wasn’t sure if it was something like a coatimundi or some kind of lemur… Normally he’d take into account the area to try to figure out the type of animal, but exotic pets were common in Vesuvia.

He slowly and carefully approached the creature, continuing to talk to it, his voice soft and comforting.

When he got closer, he realized what the tiny little creature was. It was a Pygmy Marmoset, a cute little fluffy primate with a ringed tail about as big as his palm.

Kyrahn paused to admire the creature, mildly annoyed at himself for not buying more strawberries from the vendor for the cute little monkey.

“Need one of these?” came Asra’s voice as the man walked up.

Kyrahn turned around to look at his lover, eyes lighting up when he saw the telltale red of a strawberry in the man’s hand.

Kyrahn took the berry from Asra, then turned back to coo at the monkey.

The apprentice smiled a bit as the monkey leapt into his hand and started eating the strawberry. He held perfectly still, watching the creature with rapt curiosity.

“It’s so cute,” Kyrahn breathed.

Asra smiled and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist, watching him as he fed the small primate.

“Yes he is,” Asra said with a soft smile. “Beautiful too.”

Kyrahn looked up at Asra, turning bright red, “I was talking about the marmoset.”

“I know,” Asra said with a chuckle, “But you’re still adorable.”

Kyrahn huffed in response and shook his head, turning his attention back to the tiny primate.

Beside him, Asra’s playful grin melted into something more warm and gentle.

There was nothing that Asra loved more than seeing Kyrahn’s smile.


End file.
